miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Piosenka przewodnia
Piosenka przewodnia (czołówka) – piosenka puszczana na początku każdego odcinka (w krótszej wersji) i na jego końcu (długa wersja). Tekst piosenki |-|Polski = - Pełna wersja = thumb|right|335 px :Marinette (mówi): ::Tak na co dzień? ::Jestem Marinette, ::Zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem. ::Ale skrywam w sobie coś, o czym nie wie nikt. ::To moja tajemnica... ::: ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Każdego dnia do szkoły gnam, ::Bo tam jest on cudowny tak. ::Gdy spojrzy, ja wnet chowam się ::Co o mnie myśli? Kto to wie? ::: ::Oh, oh, oh ::Zakręcił w głowie mi. ::Oh, oh, oh ::On chyba mi się śni. ::Oh, oh, oh ::A gdy ktoś kłopot ma, zmieniam się raz dwa. ::: ::Mam super dar ::Gaśnie zły czar ::Tak działa moc Miraculum ::Mam super dar, ::a w sercu żar ::Dodaje mi sił miłości duch ::: ::Adrien (śpiewa): ::To ja ten kot, co wielbi ją, ::Lecz wszystkie me starania na nic są. ::Gdy blisko jest, na sercu lżej, ::Tak wiele już zawdzięczam jej. ::: ::Oh, oh, oh ::Miłość prowadzi mnie ::Oh, oh, oh ::Zawsze być przy niej chce ::Oh, oh, oh ::Niech szczęście dłużej trwa, zmieniaj się raz dwa. ::: ::Marinette i Adrien (śpiewają): ::Mam super dar ::Gaśnie zły czar ::Tak działa moc Miraculum ::(Miraculum) ::Mam super dar, ::a w sercu żar ::Dodaje mi sił miłości duch ::: ::Mam super dar ::Gaśnie zły czar ::Tak działa moc Miraculum ::Mam super dar, ::a w sercu żar ::Dodaje mi sił miłości duch ::: ::Mam super dar ::(Mam super dar) ::Gaśnie zły czar ::(Gaśnie zły czar) ::Tak działa moc Miraculum ::Mam super dar, ::a w sercu żar ::Dodaje mi sił miłości duch ::Mam super dar.}} |-|Angielski = - Pełna wersja = :Marinette (mówi): ::In the daytime, I'm Marinette, ::Just a normal girl with a normal life. ::But there's something about me that no one knows yet, ::Cause I have a secret.'' ::: ::'''Marinette (śpiewa): ::I live a life that's full of fun, ::That keeps me sharp and on the run. ::When evil comes, I find a way ::To use my force and save the day. ::: ::Uh-uh-oh ::Life's got me spinning 'round. ::Uh-uh-oh ::My feet are off the ground. ::Uh-uh-oh ::And when the sun goes down, ::You better hang around! ::: ::Refren: ::It's Ladybug! Jumping above! ::The power is on when things go wrong! ::It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! ::The magic is on, always so strong! ::: ::Adrien: ::They look at me, and think I'm cool. ::I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. ::My ring is charged with energy. ::My claws are out, just watch and see. ::: ::Uh-uh-oh ::Oh no, you'll never know. ::Uh-uh-oh ::My force will only grow. ::Uh-uh-oh ::And when the moon is out, ::You better hang around! ::: ::Refren 2x ::: ::Adrien: ::It's Ladybug, jumping above! ::Ohhh! ::: ::Śpiewają: ::It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! ::The magic is on, always so strong! ::: ::It's Ladybug! ::: - Wersja alternatywna = :: ::Marinette (mówi): ::In the daytime, I'm Marinette, ::Just a normal girl with a normal life. ::But there's something about me that no one knows yet, ::Cause I have a secret.'' ::: ::'''Marinette (śpiewa): ::Another day, I’m back at school ::I think about him, he’s so cool ::He looks at me, I look away ::But does he see me anyway? ::: ::Oh-oh-oh! ::He’s got me spinning around ::Oh-oh-oh! ::My feet are off the ground ::Oh-oh-oh! ::And when the sun goes down, ::That’s what I become… ::: ::Refren':' ::Miraculous! Simply the best! ::Up to the test when things go wrong! ::Miraculous, the luckiest! ::The power of love, always so strong! ::: ::Adrien (śpiewa): ::I am a cat, just chillin’ out ::But in the night, she’s all that I think about ::I feel so strong when she’s around, ::She picks me up when I am down ::: ::Oh-oh-oh! ::Oh no, you’ll never know ::Oh-oh-oh! ::My love can only grow ::Oh-oh-oh! ::And when I see her smile ::That’s when she becomes… ::: ::Refren''' 2x''' ::: ::Adrien: ::Miraculous, you are the best! ::Ohhh! ::: ::Śpiewają: ::Miraculous, the luckiest! ::The power of love, always so strong! ::: ::Miraculous! ::: - Wersja Nickelodeon = :Marinette(śpiewa): ::Another day, I don't know why ::He looks my way, and I get so shy. ::So insecure, oh, in myself ::Til someone says they need my help ::: ::Oh-oh-oh ::Oh yeah they'll never know ::Oh-oh-oh ::Cause I'm unstoppable ::Oh-oh-oh ::And when it's time to go ::That's when I become... ::: :Refren ::Miraculous! Simply the best! ::Up to the test when things go wrong! ::Miraculous, yeah I got this! ::I've gotta confess, I feel so strong! ::: :Marinette(śpiewa): ::I'm watching him, he looks at me ::We know our names, not our identities ::He's super cool, he's pretty fast ::And he knows how, how to make me laugh ::: ::Oh-oh-oh ::He's got me spinning round ::Oh-oh-oh ::My feet are off the ground ::Oh-oh-oh ::And when it's time to go ::That's when I become... ::: :Refren 3x ::Miraculous, you are the best! ::Ohhh! ::: ::Miraculous! ::: :Adrien( mówi): ::That was amazing. Do you know who she is?}} |-|Francuski = - Pełna wersja = :Marinette (mówi): ::Je m'appelle Marinette, ::Une fille comme les autres. ::Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, ::Je deviens Miraculous Ladybug! ::: ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Papillon noir, Paris mystère, ::C'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange, ::La magie noire, me désespère, ::Et le chat noir n'est pas un ange. ::Uh-uh-oh ::Amour chassé-croisé, ::Uh-uh-oh ::Mon coeur aime Adrien. ::Uh-uh-oh ::Mais lui ne veut m'aimer ::Que lorsque je deviens… ::: ::Refren: ::Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur, ::Lady magique et Lady chance! ::Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, ::Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! ::: ::Adrien: ::C'est moi Chat Noir, toujours présent, ::J'ai des pouvoirs superpuissants. ::Pour la victoire, j'en fais serment, ::Je me bagarre, éperdument. ::: ::Uh-uh-oh ::Amour chassé-croisé, ::Uh-uh-oh ::J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien, ::Uh-uh-oh ::Celle qui ne peut m'aimer '' ::''Quand elle vit son destin… ::: ::Refren 2x ::: ::Adrien: ::Miraculous! Miraculous ::Ohhh! ::: ::Śpiewają: ::Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, ::Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! ::: ::Ladybug! - 2 sezon = :Marinette (śpiewa): ::Papillon noir, Paris mystère, ::C'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange, ::La magie noire, me désespère, ::Et le Chat Noir n'est pas un ange. ::Uh-uh-oh ::Amour chassé-croisé ::Uh-uh-oh ::Mon cœur aime Adrien ::Uh-uh-oh ::Pas ce héro masqué ::Qui m'aime quand je deviens… :Refren: ::Miraculous, porte-bonheur, ::Lady magique et lady chance! ::Miraculous, lady du cœur, ::Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! :Adrien (śpiewa): ::C'est moi Chat Noir, toujours présent, ::J'ai des pouvoirs superpuissants ::Pour la victoire, j'en fais serment, ::Je me bagarre, éperdument. ::Uh-uh-oh ::Amour chassé-croisé, ::Uh-uh-oh ::J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien, ::Uh-uh-oh ::Celle qui ne peut m'aimer ::Quand elle vit son destin… :Refren (x2) :Marinette (śpiewa): ::Dans la vrai vie, je suis fragile ::J'apprends souvent à me dependre ::Et je souris mais malhabile ::On me jouant de mes tourments :Adrien (śpiewa): ::Uh-uh-oh ::Amour chassé-croisé, ::Uh-uh-oh ::J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien, ::Uh-uh-oh ::Celle qui ne peut m'aimer ::Quand elle vit son destin… :Refren (x2) ::Miraculous! }} Ciekawostki *W piosence tytułowej przed Marinette przebiega czarny kot (zwierzę), dlatego się przewraca i wypada jej croissant. *Wydaje się, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot zawsze pracowali razem. Może to symbolizować znak Yin i Yang, który oznacza równowagę. Widać go w czołówce serialu. *W czołówce pierwszego sezonu są widoczne 4 kwami, które wówczas zostały ujawnione. **W sezonie drugim widać 7 dotychczas ujawnionych kwami. *W czołówce pierwszego sezonu pojawiają się wszyscy zaakumowani złoczyńcy, oprócz Wanga, Otisa i Lili. *Laura Marano potwierdziła, że wykona czołówkę do drugiego sezonu serialu w angielskiej wersji językowej.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdtzZQFlkRQ *22 września na konferencji TF1 ujawniono francuską wersję czołówki do drugiego sezonu. Została ona wykonana przez Lou i Lenni-Kima (w wersji francuskiej), którzy w dniu konferencji zaprezentowali utwór na żywo.https://twitter.com/KevinElarbi/status/911150505459666944 *W czołówce drugiego sezonu pojawiają się zdjęcia. Na jednym z nich można ujrzeć Alyę z lisimi uszami, co może być nawiązaniem do tego, że stała się Rudą Kitką. W czołówce można również ujrzeć Alix z uszami królika. W odcinku Graficzas pokazano, że w przyszłości przemieni się w Bunnix. **Zabieg ten zastosowano również na innych bohaterkach, przypisując im zwierzęce atrybuty: Mylène Haprèle - mysz, Juleka Couffaine - tygrys, Rose Lavillant - świnka. Zobacz też... en:It's Ladybug es:Soy Ladybug ru:Miraculous! (Опенинг) fr:Miraculous ! pt-br:Sou Ladybug ko:It's Ladybug Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3